plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Twin Sunflower
:Dành cho phiên bản khác, xem Sunflower (trang định hướng). Twin Sunflower (Tạm dịch: Hướng dương đôi) là một cây cối có hai đầu Sunflower. Nó cho hai mặt trời ở mỗi đầu. Nó là một cây nâng cấp trong phiên bản Plants vs. Zombies và Plants vs. Zombies Online, ngược lại thì trong Plants vs. Zombies 2 thì nó lại là cây bình thường. Cùng lúc đó nó lại khôi phục khá chậm so với cây một đầu nhưng lại tạo ra nhiều mặt trời hơn sau đó. Lịch sử ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Để có được Twin Sunflower thì người chơi phải mua trong Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies là $5,000. Nó được bán ra sau khi đánh thắng màn 3-4, cùng với Gatling Pea. Nó có giá 150 mặt trời và nó cần phải được trồng trên một Sunflower. Nó tạo ra số mặt trời gấp đôi Sunflower có nghĩa là cứ 24 giây sẽ tạo ra 50 mặt trời. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Trong Plants vs. Zombies 2, Twin Sunflower được mở khóa sau khi chiến thắng Ancient Egypt - Ngày 24. Vì là một cây bình thường nên nó trở nên mạnh hơn, dễ bị thay thế phiên bản trồng lên Sunflower khi không có cây nâng cấp nào. Chúng cần 125 mặt trời trong trò chơi này, rẻ hơn 25 mặt trời so với trò chơi đầu tiên (trừ việc tính thêm cây Sunflower trồng đè lên, là 75), cùng lúc đó lại có tốc độ khôi phục khá chậm. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Bản gốc= Twin Sunflower Twin Sunflowers give twice as much sun as a normal sunflower. Sun production: double Must be planted on sunflowers It was a crazed night of forbidden science that brought Twin Sunflower into existence. Thunder crashed overhead, strange lights flickered, even the very roaring wind seemed to hiss its angry denial. But to no avail. Twin Sunflower was alive, ALIVE! Cost: 150 Recharge: very slow |-| Tạm dịch= Twin Sunflower Twin Sunflowers cho gấp đôi lượng mặt trời so với Sunflower bình thường Sản xuất mặt trời: Gấp đôi Phải được trồng trên Sunflower Đó là một buổi đêm điên rồ của một thành tựu khoa học bị nghiêm cấm đã tạo ra sự tồn tại của Twin Sunflower. Sấm nổ trên đầu và một thứ ánh sáng kì lạ đánh xuống ngay cả những cơn gió ầm ầm có vẻ như rít lên sự từ chối tức giận của nó. Nhưng không có kết quả. Twin Sunflower còn sống , CÒN SỐNG! Giá mặt trời: 150 Khôi phục: rất chậm ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Bản gốc= Sun cost: 125 TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Mediocre Twin Sunflowers give twice as much sun as a normal sunflower. Sun Production: double Twin Sunflower's super-chic line of ultra-expensive sunglasses has been a huge hit wherever she goes. Due to this she has been unable to travel without being swarmed by the Poppyrazzi. |-| Tạm dịch= Giá mặt trời: 125 SỨC KHỎE: Bình thường TỐC ĐỘ KHÔI PHỤC: Khá chậm Twin Sunflowers cho gấp đôi lượng mặt trời so với Sunflower bình thường Sản xuất mặt trời: Gấp đôi Đường viền siêu thời trang trên cái kính râm cực đắt tiền của Twin Sunflower là một cú đòn lớn ở bất cứ nơi nào nó tới. Vì lí do này nên cô ấy không thể đi du lịch mà không thể bôi sơn móng tay Nâng cấp ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food Twin Sunflower sản xuất 250 mặt trời ngay lập tức. Phiên bản 1.7, nó cho 225 mặt trời khi cho ăn Plant Food. Trước khi sửa lỗi trong bản 2.7, thoát ra và vào một màn sẽ tạo ra lỗi khi Twin Sunflower tạo ra 600 mặt trời khi cho ăn Plant Food. Nó còn cho 350 mặt trời đến khi sửa lại 250 mặt trời, thoát ra và vào màn chơi lần nữa sẽ sửa lỗi. Trang phục Khả năng Plant Food giờ có cơ hội tạo ra lượng nhỏ tiền vàng. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Mid Level Therapy: Hồi phục toàn bộ cây cối. Cần Plant Food hồi phục để phát huy tác dụng. ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' (Adventure Mode) Hồi phục toàn bộ đồng phe với lượng máu nhất định. Chiến thuật ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Twin Sunflower có thể dùng ở những màn cao hơn đòi hỏi những cây phải tấn công mạnh hơn. Chúng rất có ích trong Survival Mode khi dùng để tiết kiệm Sunflower. Twin Sunflower cũng thể nói là mạnh hơn Sunflower, nhưng chúng lại tiết kiệm 1/2 diện tích trồng thay Sunflower, sản xuất mặt trời cùng giống nhau (Sáu Sunflower = ba Twin Sunflower) là nó trở nên vô cùng giúp ích. Dùng Umbrella Leaf để bảo vệ Twin Sunflower, đối với những màn nóc nhà để đối phó lại Bungee Zombies và Catapult Zombies. Tuy nhiên, nếu bạn có cây cực mạnh xung quanh thì Bungee Zombie lại không có khả năng đối phó Twin Sunflower, Catepult Zombie vẫn là mối đe dọa lớn. Digger Zombies cũng là một vấn đề, cho nên khi thấy nó đào thì mau chóng bảo vệ Twin Sunflower bằng Pumpkin hoặc đặt chúng ở cột thứ hai để trồng một cây phòng thủ ở cột thứ nhất. Flower Power Nếu bạn có mười Twin Sunflower và giữ cho chúng không bị chết, bạn sẽ nhận được thành tích Flower Power. Cách đơn giản nhất để lấy thành tích này là chơi mấy màn dễ, chơi vài màn Survival (không phải là Endless), đặc biệt là Survival: Pool (khi nó là màn có sáu hàng) và trồng Sunflower ở hai cột đầu tiên để nâng cấp lên Twin Sunflower. Một vài lời khuyên cho rằng là bạn nên bảo vệ chúng bằng Pumpkin và Umbrella Leaf. Thay thế bằng Pumpkin khi cần. Tất nhiên, dùng những chiến thuật thông thường của bạn để qua màn này. Toàn bộ mười Twin Suflower phải được hành đồng, làm liên tục cho đến hết trận. Hay bạn có thể chơi ZomBotany 2, bởi vì ở đây có ba cờ, đặc biệt hơn là dùng sáu Gloom-shroom và hai Garlic và giữ Twin Sunflower sống và không để cho chúng bị tiêu diệt. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Trong Endless Zone, Twin Sunflower được ưu tiên dùng hơn, và bạn sẽ cần chúng hơn Sunflower, nhưng không thể nói là cần hơn Sun-shroom hay Primal Sunflower. Bởi vì trong Endless, lũ zombie đến sẽ dữ dằn hơn khi bạn leo lên các màn cao hơn. Khi bạn đang trồng Twin Sunflower để sản xuất mặt trời mà bạn đang muốn có thêm thời gian trồng nó, chỉ việc tiêu diệt những zombie đầu tiên bằng Potato Mine hay Chili Bean bằng cách đặt nó bốn hoặc năm ô. Bạn phải đặt Iceberg Lettuce kế bên Potato Mine hay Chilli Bean để ngăn cản, khắc phục nhược điểm là tốc độ khôi phục, câu thêm giờ. Mẹo này khá hay nếu bạn để zombie tiếp theo cùng một hàng đi chung với zombie bị đóng băng cùng một lúc. Khi trồng thì tốc độ khôi phục lại không nhanh bằng nấm hay Sunflower một đầu, Twin Sunflower sẽ làm chậm tốc độ sản xuất mặt trời ngay lúc đầu. Để tăng tốc sản xuất mặt trời ở những màn cao hơn thế này ở Endless Zoe, dùng Sun Bean, Sun Bean được tăng tốc, hay Sun-shroom đã được tăng tốc để tiết kiệm Plant Food. Trường hợp của Sun Bean, để ý zombie nào cao máu (ví dụ Buckethead Zombie). Cho ăn ngay, nhưng bạn vẫn có thể đóng băng bằng Iceberg Lettuce để cho ăn lại với Sun Bean khác, sẽ tốt hơn vì không chỉ thế đó mà còn cho bạn cơ hội trồng ngay cây đầu tiên là Winter Melon hay bất cứ cây nào khác mà bạn cọn nhưng bạn cũng có cơ hội trồng nhiều Twin Sunflower hơn. Twin Sunflower cũng kết hợp với Sun-shroom và Sun Bean, vì lúc đầu cả hai cây sản xuất này cho 125 mặt trời, rồi 150 đến 175, Sun Bean còn đem lại lợi thế lớn cho bạn. Một cây Gold Bloom trong trường hợp này cũng rất hữu ích, cho bạn ngay 375 mặt trời khi bắt đầu tấn công, phòng thủ. Một bản sao của chúng còn hữu ích rất nhiều khi bạn tách đôi thời gian trồng Twin Sunflower không cần có trở ngại gì sâu xa. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Xem thêm Thể_loại:Cửa hàng Thể_loại:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Thể_loại:Cây sản xuất mặt trời Thể_loại:Nâng cấp Thể_loại:Cây nâng cấp Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục rất chậm Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Ancient Egypt Thể_loại:Ancient Egypt Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục khá chậm Thể_loại:Plants vs. Zombies Online Thể_loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies Online Thể_loại:Cây nâng cấp Plants vs. Zombies Online Thể_loại:Cây cấp 2 Thể_loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies 2 (phiên bản Trung Quốc) Thể_loại:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (phiên bản Trung Quốc) Thể_loại:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Thể_loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Thể_loại:Ancient Egypt (phiên bản Trung Quốc) Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Ancient Egypt (phiên bản Trung Quốc) Thể_loại:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Thể_loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Thể_loại:Use Your Brainz EDU Thể_loại:Cây nâng cấp được (All Stars) Thể_loại:Các cây Use Your Brainz EDU Thể_loại:Cây hỗ trợ (All Stars) Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được bằng ngôi sao Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được bằng mảnh ghép